Claire
Claire 'is a character from Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells and the main protagonist of the one-shot Queen . Appearance Sword Art Online When Snow first found Claire, she was dressed in worn-out clothing and tangled hair. After Snow took her in, he made sure that she was cleaned up. She now wears a white button up shirt, a skirt, and boots. Claire also wears her hair tied up with a red ribbon. Kingdom Dominion Completely opposite of how she was years ago, she wears a full black outfit in Dominion. Claire wears an oversized black tank top decorated with a single heart. To match, she wears black leather skinny pants and black boots decorated with belts and chains. Finally, Claire puts on black feather gauntlets that covers her entire forearm. Her hair has a pink color and is tied up into a side ponytail and a braid. She also has fox tribal tattoos covering her arms and back. In her Queen Mode, Claire's outfit and tattoos are the same, but her hair is reverted into a normal, blonde ponytail held up by a red ribbon, similar to her appearance in Sword Art Online. In addition, she sprouts white angel wings with a faint pink glow. Kingdom 2: Evolution Upon creation, it was a known that Claire would pick a fox as part of her hybrid. She pulls her hair back to its her original hairstyle: a ponytail held up by a red bow. Also on top of her head are a pair of long fox ears, and a set of nine fox tails on her tailbone. She wears a flaud over a tanktop, with a crop top hoodie to finish. Below, she wears multiple belts, a holster for her new sword "Bête Noir", and thigh high black stockings. Personality Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells Claire was very lonely and did not smile until the day Snow came and offered her hospitality. She is depicted to be very enthusiastic later and tries her best to impress others around her. Claire sees Snow as a father, despite how short their age difference is. Sword Art Online: Queen Now older, Claire has lost most of her enthusiasm from her time in between the end of Sword Art Online and Dominion. When playing VRMMOs, Dominion specifically, she has a very lazy, but aggresive attitude to her underlings and enemies. When faced with a challenge, however, she respects the strength of her rival. In reality, she attends a university with her lover, Maggie, as a transfer student in the United States of America where she is a renown clarinet musician. Despite her tough personality, Maggie still teases her for being a "tsundere", which she cannot defend herself from. Background In reality, Claire was an orphan. On the day Sword Art Online released, she stole a copy and played it on the orphange's Nerve Gear. After learning that she was trapped in the game, she survived by entering the Royal Knights United Player Army until Snow adopted her in-game. After Snow died, she was adopted and raised by Ishi. Claire continues to play VRMMOs under a different name, Mistress Snow in honor of Snow. Abilities Sword Art Online(SAO) *'Level: '77 *'Main Equipment: ' **Two-Handed Straight Sword Kingdom *'Level: ' *'Animal Equipment: Character Song Art Gallery Secret.png|Sweet Tooth 001.jpg|Claire's Genesis Avatar Claireredraw.jpg|Just another drawing I've done Clari-FTkd.jpg|FedeTkd's version of Claire Clarinet.png|During Claire's clarinet solo night?! DownClaire.png|Claire when she's depressed Unknown.png|Early draft of Dominion avatar ClaireQueen.png|Queen Mode Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Clearer Category:Kingdom Player